


Vrh prsta

by LittleVolcano



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 18:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16561289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleVolcano/pseuds/LittleVolcano
Summary: 警告：OOC，无关真人，小破车。此文送给TK太太，么么哒





	Vrh prsta

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：OOC，无关真人，小破车。
> 
> 此文送给TK太太，么么哒

"本泽马跟瓦拉内一间，贝尔跟克罗斯一间，纳乔跟莫德里奇…"

 

抵达酒店，拿了房卡的一群男人只想赶紧的一头倒进柔软的床铺里，当人想快速做完什么的时候总会发生一些小意外。例如碰倒杯子；撞到桌角；被自己绊倒或……

 

放行李的时候砸伤手指。

 

"嘶！！"

莫德里奇赶紧的抽出手，在空中甩了甩。纳乔关切的看着他，看见了指尖的鲜红。

 

"你流血了？"

 

经过门口的维尼修斯看见了。

 

"莫德里奇受伤了！"

 

他传给了刚扫描房卡的雷吉隆。

 

"莫德里奇被刀子划了！"

 

他传给了刚刚好行李走出来的伊斯科。

 

"莫德里奇被纳乔用刀子捅了！"

 

……

 

纳乔抱着头，看着一边骂着脏话一边风风火火闯进来的队长此刻温柔的给中场嘘寒问暖的样子，感叹没有揍他的自己真的是好脾气。

 

"怎么就伤了，我带你去找队医吧。"  
"只是小伤啦，别大惊小怪了。"

 

「就是就是，别打扰我睡觉。」纳乔在心里附和。

 

拉莫斯小心翼翼的拿开自己捂着伤口的面巾纸，轻启双唇将受伤的手指含进嘴里。

"唔…"

莫德里奇的脸一下就红了，可这动作没有就此结束，拉莫斯吐出了受伤的中指，伸出舌划过刺疼的指尖。

 

"哇！哇！"纳乔举起双手站起"这房间让给你们了！我去跟阿森西奥一起！我最喜欢跟他一个房间了因为他单身！单身万岁！"

 

纳乔拖着自己的行李用最快的速度逃离了两个无时无刻都在热恋的人，莫德里奇用没受伤的手弹了一下拉莫斯的脑门。

 

"你也不看看场合。"

 

"都怪卢卡，"他吸了一口，发出‘啵’的声响"卢卡的手指跟那里一样甜。"

 

"说什么傻话。"莫德里奇笑了，可这个笑容很快的就消失，取而代之的是紧抿的双唇与越发沉重的呼吸。

 

拉莫斯的舌用力的抵在第一个指节，快速上下吞吐，偶尔吐出的时候还用舌尖逗弄顶端，就像他平时对莫德里奇做的那样。他放过了受伤的手指，来到手指与手指之间的缝隙，舔舐间看着恋人的眼神充满了欲望。

 

"赛尔吉奥…"

 

他抽出了被舔的湿亮的手指，迅速的解开赞助商的腰带，将裤子连内裤齐齐退到膝盖。

 

"Lukita真贪心啊，明明才刚做过一次。"  
"都是你…"

 

他刚登上飞机的时候还因为座位和拉莫斯一起而窃喜，起飞半小时后就因为西班牙人的唇贴在耳廓轻吟的情色文学而不得不冲向厕所。当然，西班牙人肯定也跟上来了。

 

拉莫斯跪在他的面前，握着莫德里奇已完全勃起的性器，往伸出的舌上头拍了拍，他知道莫德里奇肯定在看着，他可爱这些事前表演了。

 

跟飞机里那一次不一样，莫德里奇毫不压抑自己的声音，每一次的呻吟都极大的刺激着拉莫斯，拉莫斯的占有欲也从此得到了满足。他还在舔着莫德里奇的手指的时候还隐约听得到隔壁的喧哗声，现在安静得就像他和莫德里奇包下了整层楼的房间。

 

"赛尔吉奥…啊！！…唔！唔嗯……太过…！噢…！"

 

有时候酒店隔音不行…也挺好的。

 

他松开莫德里奇不断溢出前列腺液的前端，用舌逗弄沉甸甸的嚢袋，这里的下方位置总能让克罗地亚人失去理智。

 

他的手掰开因为快感而紧绷的臀辨，戳弄那处湿滑的穴口，他必须掌握好力度，若是被吸进去了了就要错过他最喜欢的部分了。

 

"卢卡，想射吗？"  
莫德里奇咬着下唇摇了摇头。  
"到床上去…"

 

莫德里奇主动躺在床上，张腿邀请着拉莫斯。拉莫斯凑了上去，撑在克罗地亚人的上方，交换了如同他血液一般热情的吻。

 

"甜吗？"  
"没你的甜"

 

莫德里奇坏笑着反驳，他也想给拉莫斯吹一发但是现在没有太多时间让他们尽兴。

 

他抓着拉莫斯的手往那处去，可拉莫斯的手指却一直停留在外面。

 

"Lukita太紧了…"  
"…你这个小骗子。"  
"真的。"

 

拉莫斯垂下眉角，乌溜溜的双眼无辜得很。莫德里奇双手还上他的脖子，对他眨了下眼睛。

 

"你可以粗暴点，狠狠地进来，贯穿我，让全世界知道你是我的…"

 

听到最后一句拉莫斯心沉了一下，以为莫德里奇发现了这里隔音不好的事，但仔细想一想莫德里奇的脸皮没他的厚所以大概只是随口说的。

 

"我是你的？"  
"你本来就是我的。"

 

莫德里奇亲了拉莫斯一下，露出投降的表情。

 

"知道了，退开点你这坏人。"

 

说完他就将没伤的手伸向那处隐秘的入口，看着拉莫斯窃喜的表情他就知道自己又合了他的心意。他索性将腿抬得更高，架在拉莫斯的手臂上，探索到那湿滑的地方，他直接的塞入了三根手指。

 

"嘶…"

 

吸气的不是莫德里奇，是拉莫斯。  
那里甚至不需要额外的润滑，飞机上的那一次让莫德里奇的抽插进行得毫无压力，拉莫斯还看着恋人将自己没清干净的白灼带了出来。

 

"卢卡…"他声音颤抖。  
"忍不住了就赶紧进来。"

 

莫德里奇翻过身，撅起臀部邀请拉莫斯，身上合身白衬衫在扣子未解开的情况下无法掀得太高，也提醒了莫德里奇现在拉莫斯可是连外套都还没脱下来。

 

俱乐部队长掏出了早已兴奋不已的粗壮，对准了莫德里奇粉色的幽穴，一挺腰便将整根没入。

 

"噢…！！"

 

莫德里奇满足的呻吟，拉莫斯太喜欢性欲高涨时的恋人了，从不吝啬自己迷人的叫床声。拉莫斯尤其喜欢在进入后被撞得破碎逐渐升高的声音，就像他现在听到的那样。

 

莫德里奇的手胡乱的抓着纯白的床单，指尖还没愈合的伤口在上头染上了斑驳的红色。

 

拉莫斯皱眉，俯下身将下巴靠在莫德里奇的肩上，下身更加卖力的抽插。他握住莫德里奇的手腕，在恋人带着疑惑的呻吟中又一次将中指含入。

 

"唔…赛尔吉奥…！啊！"

 

喊着阴茎的穴口突然锁紧，拉莫斯轻咬受伤的指尖将自己的东西也射在了里面。

 

 

"为什么那些小将看着我们的表情这么奇怪？"  
在训练中的那个转圈拥抱后，莫德里奇疑惑的问拉莫斯。

拉莫斯心虚的耸了耸肩。


End file.
